<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Hue of her Chest by King_Boo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659105">Green Hue of her Chest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo'>King_Boo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lena gets slapped, Metallo Lena Luthor, stockholm syndrome kind of?, tried to be angsty with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara fell to Earth with a mission to protect Kal-El, but she fell to Earth and was lost until Lex Luthor came to her aid. He took her in with promises to help her protect the world. She obeyed and remained at his mansion training for her role. A visit from Lena Luthor changed both of the women's lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Hue of her Chest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifteen years ago, Kara Zor-El crashed into the Earth. The girl was scared and alone for months and built a poor shelter but one to allow her to be safe and untargeted. Her mother said she would experience different things due to the Earth’s yellow sun, but Kara hadn’t expected to not feel the chill of the wind and rain. She still felt warmth from the sun to an extent, but it was a different kind of warmth than the red sun from Krypton.</p>
<p>Those months alone made Kara realized she failed to protect her cousin. He was nowhere near her. She wouldn’t be able to teach him the Kryptonian ways.</p>
<p>Kara was truly the last Kryptonian.</p>
<p>The isolation ended with the arrival of a young man with a bald head. He approached her slowly being mindful of his distance and with a comforting smile.</p>
<p>“Nothing to be afraid of, but I don’t think you want to stay out here.” He didn’t step closer but kept his eyes focused on the young girl. “I can take you somewhere safe.” He waited for her to answer. “I can take you somewhere and give something to eat. You must be starving staying out here.” He took a step closer.</p>
<p>The thought of food made Kara’s stomach growl. She gathered food, but it wasn’t like the food she was used to and not the usual amount, and she also felt as if her stomach had grown since arriving.</p>
<p>The man had stepped closer while Kara had thought of her last meal on Krypton.</p>
<p>“Take my head and we’ll get you taken care of.” He held out his hand in front of Kara. “Your decision.”</p>
<p>Taking his hand and time felt like a blur. He had taken Kara to a big house and had plates and plates of food brought to her at a table. The feast left her full and tired, but the man had left her to clean herself. After the steamy shower and dressed in clean clothes, he led her to a room to allow her to rest.</p>
<p>The following years were filled with the man, Lex, training her. He said she would be the protector of the world. He had the means to making her stronger than ever. He allowed Kara to be prepared for anything thrown at her.</p>
<p>But Lena.</p>
<p>Kara had been on Earth for four years at this point. She had her physical training in the afternoons, but during the day, she was free to do as she pleases as long as she didn’t leave the property. It was encouraged for Kara to learn Earth tradition and history.</p>
<p>She went through a pile of books a day while snacking.</p>
<p>Lex hadn’t lied about food. He instructed the chefs that they cook whatever Kara requests. It was food Kara had grown up with, but it was still delicious.</p>
<p>In the middle of reading The Road, the front door opened with a young woman voicing frustrations as she started walking through the house.</p>
<p>It sprung Kara into action making her leave her book and quietly make her way towards the voice. She was mindful to keep her steps light and silent in contrast to the loud footsteps from the source of the voice.</p>
<p>Hiding behind a door frame, Kara spotted the young woman with dark hair standing still.</p>
<p>“Lex?” The voice called out. “Lex, this isn’t fucking funny.”</p>
<p>Kara tried to figure out who this woman could possibly be. She knew Lex didn’t have a partner, and this wasn’t his mother as he would’ve informed Kara to stay in her room. She knew she was supposed to take down and restrain any trespassers in the house, but she seemed familiar.</p>
<p>The woman kept making her way around the house oblivious to Kara close on her tail.</p>
<p>Close to Lex’s room is when Kara saw the Luthor family picture. She is Lex’s sister. The one family member Lex never spoke of unless it was with his mother. He always spoke poorly of her.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing here?” The voice came from in front of her. She must have found Kara while the blonde connected the dots. At the lack of response, “You broke into the wrong house.”</p>
<p>“Lena!” Lex’s voice called out. “That’s no way to treat my guest. What are you even doing here?”</p>
<p>Green eyes looked away from Kara and at Lex. “Who is she? Lex, she’s my age.”</p>
<p>“She is a guest. No business of yours.” He answered. “I believe I asked you a question.”</p>
<p>She sighed and backed away from Kara. “I can’t stay with mom. One day home and there’s already been an argument.”</p>
<p>“Lena, I’m sure you and mother can work it out.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit, I’m not her perfect son. I’m just her adopted daughter that she did not want.” Lena said trying to hold back anger. “And I swear if you tell me she’s my fucking replacement.”</p>
<p>“Lena,” Lex cut her off. “Kara is my guest. She is lovely company.”</p>
<p>“She’s my age.” Lena said with disgust.</p>
<p>He let out a light chuckle. “I don’t mean that way, my dear sister.” He stepped closer to the two young women. “Kara is helping me with some research. In order to keep the project quiet, having her stay here keeps it out of the public, away from the press.”</p>
<p>“You’re so gross, Lex.” Lena said before walking away leaving Kara and Lex to watch her leave. There was a slam from a bedroom door down the hall.</p>
<p>Lex let out a sigh. “Ok, Kara, I do not want my sister to know about where you’re from or what you’re doing.” He paused. “Nothing at all. Do you understand me?”</p>
<p>Kara nodded.</p>
<p>“Not a word.” He said it harshly with frustration.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Kara said desperate to get away from him.</p>
<p>“Ok, good.” He said before taking a few moments to calm himself. “Have you done your training yet?”</p>
<p>“No.” Kara shook her head.</p>
<p>“Go ahead to the basement. Complete your training for the day then go to your room when you’re finished. I need to talk to my sister.”</p>
<p>For the next three weeks, Kara didn’t see Lena or Lex. It felt lonely, and the house staff was probably irritated with Kara’s questions despite their sweet smiles when they answered. Lex had felt like the only family Kara had now, and it felt that Lex had left her behind.</p>
<p>After the three-week mark passed, Kara heard Lena breathing heavily and grunting when she woke up.</p>
<p>Rising out of bed, the blonde quietly made her way to Lena. She had fears that she may be in danger. She had instructions to protect the house, and that included Lex. Kara was sure that Lex didn’t want his sister harmed either.</p>
<p>She entered a large room seeing Lena dressed in loose clothing much different from when they met and covered in sweat. She had a thin sword in hand and seemed to be stabbing a picture of dots.</p>
<p>The green eyes that had filled Kara’s dreams looked at her. “Good morning, I didn’t expect you to be awake.” She must’ve noticed Kara’s confused look. “Have you ever fenced?”</p>
<p>They shared a silence.</p>
<p>“Do you not speak?”</p>
<p>It took a few seconds for Kara to find her voice. “I speak, sorry. No, I’ve never fenced.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to learn? I prefer a partner.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure.”</p>
<p>Throwing the blonde a sabre, she flashed her a smile. “Let’s start with the basics.”</p>
<p>Lena had taught her everything she needed to know. They had sparred quite a few times with the young Luthor calling her a quick learner. She seemed impressed with Kara in a much more positive way than Lex had ever complimented her. She gave her genuine praise that didn’t follow with “you can do better.”</p>
<p>They took a break for lunch, and for the first time, Kara ate with someone. Lex had always eaten at other times. The staff was forbidden from eating with her or in the dining room. Then of course, Kara was never around if there were ever guests.</p>
<p>“So, how long have you known my brother?” Lena asked after swallowing a bite.</p>
<p>It was conflicting because Lena wasn’t supposed to know anything about Kara, but Kara didn’t want to lie to her. “Four years.”</p>
<p>Lena’s eyes widen in surprise. “Four years?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, uh, my cousin lead us to meet.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so he’s watching you for your cousin.”</p>
<p>Kara felt herself nodding. “Yeah!”</p>
<p>“So, my brother isn’t a complete creep. Thank God.” Lena said with a sigh of relief. “I would never forgive him for dating someone my age.”</p>
<p>Kara just laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“What do you usually do all day?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been making my way through the library, and then I train every afternoon.”</p>
<p>“That library is going to take more than a few weeks.” The other woman’s green eyes looked closely at Kara’s biceps. “Train for what?” Her eyes came back up to watch Kara’s features.</p>
<p>“Protection?”</p>
<p>It made a laugh flow out of her lips. “Are you sure?” She kept the smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Kara laughed. She felt better than she had in years. “I want to protect.”</p>
<p>“Like the police?” She supplied. “You would make a fine officer.” She added a wink in there making Kara a little unsure of herself.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Kara asked trying to keep the conversation going.</p>
<p>Lena’s smile dropped and with a sigh. “Well, there’s mom troubles, but I typically study, practice, party, and find time to talk to gorgeous blondes living with my brother.”</p>
<p>That made Kara go red. Lena was flirting with her. There may have been very few romance books, but Kara was still aware of this. Krypton had flirting, but the matrix took ninety nine percent of that away. She only saw sweet talking between matched pairs.</p>
<p>“You ok there?” Lena asked when the blonde had spoken and remained red. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“No, sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.” Kara stammered out. “What are you studying?”</p>
<p>“I focus on medical science, but I like learning almost anything I can. It’s always nice to escape into a world of learning.” Lena looked down as if she was feeling self-conscious.</p>
<p>“I love science. I’ve been learning it all my life.”</p>
<p>It put a soft smile on Lena’s face. “So, are you going to train after lunch?”</p>
<p>“It’s probably a good idea.” Kara said before adding, “but if a certain someone still needs a partner. It has been a good workout.”</p>
<p>“You can still go? I may be a fencing champion, but I think I’m done for the day.” She smiled at Kara. “How long does it take you to train?”</p>
<p>Kara scratched the back of her head. “two to three hours?”</p>
<p>The smile that was on Lena’s face was gone. Her jaw had dropped, and she was staring. “Wow, no wonder you have those.”</p>
<p>It made Kara laugh nervously. “It passes the time and it’s peaceful.”</p>
<p>“Well, Kara, you have fun.” Lena said getting up. “I’m going to take a shower.”</p>
<p>“You can join me.” Kara said quickly. She wanted to spend time with the other woman.</p>
<p>Lena turned to smile at Kara. “Maybe another day, but if you’d like, when you’re done, get cleaned up and we can watch a movie.”</p>
<p>That was something that Kara had rarely done. She barely watched any form of TV and barely any movies. Lex had barred her from some TV programs stating that it would not be of any help for her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”</p>
<p>“Just come find me if you’re interested.”</p>
<p>An hour and a half later, Kara was walking towards Lena’s room. She cut her training session short because she couldn’t get the dark hair beauty out of her head. Lena was so alluring to her with captivating green eyes and beautiful smile. Kara felt that she couldn’t stay away if she tried.</p>
<p>She knocked on Lena’s door.</p>
<p>The door open to show Lena with a wide smile. She was wearing tighter clothes than before but still a relaxing looking outfit.</p>
<p>“You finished early.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, fencing with you was quite a workout.”</p>
<p>“Hope I didn’t wear you out too much.” Lena teased before leading Kara to the media room. “What kind of movies do you like?”</p>
<p>A bit of a hard question due to not knowing the types of movies. “Just like the books, I like a bit of everything. We can watch your favorite.”</p>
<p>There was a silence between the two of them as if Lena was considering. “I’m sure it would bore you.” Another pause as they entered the room with Lena looking over the shelves. “You like musicals? Or, are you feeling like the feel-good vibes you give off?”</p>
<p>“Do you have something in mind?” Kara asked. She hoped that Lena would just choose one because Kara had no idea what options she even had. She knew that the Luthors had plenty of options, but Kara still was oblivious to those options.</p>
<p>Lena popped up with a movie in hand and let Kara read it.</p>
<p>“Wizard of Oz?” Kara read aloud. “What’s it about?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” Lena laughed. “Let’s just watch it.”</p>
<p>Halfway into the movie, the two women had drifted close together. They were side by side, and Lena could feel how intrigued Kara was with the movie. She was buzzing with excitement and watched every little moment. Lena swears Kara hadn’t even blinked.</p>
<p>“This is so good.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty good.”</p>
<p>Feeling comfortable, Kara leaned back and was closer to Lena than ever before. She jumped slightly when Lena put her arm around Kara. “Sorry”</p>
<p>“No, no.” She withdrew her arm. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t!” Kara said quickly making herself blush. “You can keep it there. It actually seems like it would be nice.” Flashing a shy smile as Lena returned her arm.</p>
<p>After finishing the movie, Kara went back to reading. Lena told her that she was going out with some of her friends and attempted to get Kara to tag along, but Kara insisted that she was happy to stay home and read. She was a little worried when Lena didn’t return until three in the morning.</p>
<p>There seemed to be a distance created between the two. Lena went out most of the night and then slept all day. Kara felt that Lena didn’t want to be around her, so she didn’t try to interact with the younger Luthor.</p>
<p>It was about two weeks when Lena seemed at her wit’s end.</p>
<p>“Kara?” Lena asked walking into the dining room while Kara was eating a sandwich.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lena.” She tried to hide her excitement. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Lena sounded surprised. “How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Good, training is going great and three quarters of the way through the library.”</p>
<p>“Are you not mad at me?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be mad at you?”</p>
<p>“Because I’ve been gone.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.” Kara said. “You’ve been having fun? I just get worried about you coming home so late.”</p>
<p>Lena looked as if she was thinking something over.</p>
<p>“Besides Lena, you offered to let me come, but I didn’t want to.” Kara said picking up her plate and taking it to the kitchen for it to be cleaned.</p>
<p>“Do you want to watch another movie?” Lena asked in a quiet shy voice making Kara stop in her tracks. “After you work out, of course.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like that.” She flashed another smile at Lena.</p>
<p>That afternoon found Kara and Lena close together again. Lena’s arm around Kara’s shoulders, and Kara found herself leaning into Lena. They were watching a movie about the Titanic. Kara had read about the ship, but this movie seemed to tell a story about a young couple.</p>
<p>It wasn’t hard to notice how focused Lena was into the movie. At times, she would seem to lean closer to Kara, but then she would drift away after noticing. It was sweet, but after an intense scene, Lena removed her arm and drifted away.</p>
<p>Not knowing what possessed her, Kara reached out to grab Lena’s hand. She looked over at Lena about to say something, but they stared at each other. Not a single word was uttered between the two.</p>
<p>When Lena leaned in, Kara knew but didn’t know what was about to happen. She knew Lena was going to kiss her, but she didn’t expect to feel like it was the best experience in her life.</p>
<p>It was over too soon as Lena pulled away. “Sorry, is that ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Kara said feeling breathless.</p>
<p>The movie was easily forgotten as the two young women were losing themselves in each other. The kiss quickly became heated and soon Lena was on top of Kara. Moans being shared and swallowed into the other’s mouth. Hands pulling in attempt to hold at whatever they could find and grasp.</p>
<p>Lena pulled away breathless and giggling. “God, I’ve wanted to do this since I laid eyes on you.”</p>
<p>Feeling herself to blush, Kara giggled too. “You’re so beautiful, Lena.”</p>
<p>You are too, Kara.” She kissed Kara again.</p>
<p>It was shortly lived as Lena was suddenly ripped off Kara.</p>
<p>Her surroundings were catching up to her as she jumped up to help Lena from whoever interrupted them. Standing tall, pain shot through Kara’s body and made her hunch over and fall to her knees. She looked up to see Lex standing over her with Lena’s arm in one hand and a green glowing rock in the other.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” He asked very angrily. “Playing with my toys again?”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you talking about Lex? Let me go!” Lena pleaded while trying to get out of his grip.</p>
<p>Trying to stand back up Lex moved the rock closer making Kara give up.</p>
<p>“Stay down, Kara. This is Kryptonite. I never had to use it on you because you complied, but now, I think it’s time you are introduced to it. It makes you weak, weaker than an average human being.”</p>
<p>A pull from Lena made Lex pause and turn to her. “I’m assuming she didn’t tell you. She’s from another world. She’s an alien. She came to destroy our world like she destroyed her own.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” Kara tried to speak but Lex cut her off.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you came here just like Superman.”</p>
<p>Both women looked at Lex in anger. Kara for the fact that Kal had possibly been on Earth this entire time. Lena for the fact that Lex had kept Kara captive for what seem to be years.</p>
<p>“Lex, what the fuck have you done.” Lena said trying harder to pull her arm away.</p>
<p>Lex let her go and slapped her letting Lena walk backwards into a wall. “I’m saving our planet.”</p>
<p>“Stop!” Kara tried to tackle Lex but ended up falling on the floor. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy and didn’t have the strength to push herself off the floor.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a nap? We’ll talk when you wake up.” Lex mocked as Kara passed out.</p>
<p>Hours later, Kara woke up alone in what felt like a cell. It felt cold despite the fact she had spent years sleeping in this room. It had been her bedroom. She cried for Krypton in here. She relived that day over and over in here.</p>
<p>Now, it was a cell that Kara was worried over what happened to Lena. She didn’t know what Lex would do to her. She seemed to be very fond of Lex, but Lex didn’t seem to return the fondness.</p>
<p>Two days of loneliness. It was filled with searching for ways out and constant worry. They didn’t feed her, talk to her, or provide her with anything.</p>
<p>Then they gave her Lena.</p>
<p>“Here, play nice, kids.” Lex said as he pushed her in and shut the door back.</p>
<p>“Lena, are you ok?” Kara stepped close.</p>
<p>Lena backed away. She looked sick, paler than usual. There were tear streaks down her face. Fear was written across her face. She was trembling.</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t hurt you.” Kara said taking another step. “Are you cold?”</p>
<p>She took another step back. “Kara, please.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, they’ve been ignoring me.”</p>
<p>“Kara.” Lena said meeting the blue eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Her small voice was laced with fear and hurt.</p>
<p>Kara observed Lena. “Lena, you wouldn’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>Tears started forming on green eyes. “I don’t want to.” A brief pause was shared between the two as Lena started to unbutton her shirt. The green hue on her chest was quickly noticed. “It’s kryptonite. His mother helped him.”</p>
<p>Stepping forward, Kara felt the kryptonite make her weaker and continue to get worse as she stepped closer. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena despite how weak she felt. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Kara.”</p>
<p>Letting her go so she could button her shirt back, Lena looked at her. She gave her a small smile. “First date, and you’ve gotten me to practically take my shirt off.” She said it with a laugh.</p>
<p>After everything that had been shared between the two, Kara didn’t want to pretend for Lena anymore. “I don’t know what you’re trying to be a smart ass about.”</p>
<p>“I think we’ve got a long time together. I’ll teach you everything about Earth.” It was met with a huge smile from the Kryptonian. “But first, sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed. I just started thinking of Metallo Lena and this idea hit me. I have other ideas, but I don't know if I'll explore them in written form. </p>
<p>Thanks for readng!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>